codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Leaked Content
Leaked Content is media that wasn't intended to be broadcasted, but for some reason, was leaked out of a studio of some kind. Since production of Code Lyoko began, many pieces of media have leaked. This page catalogs the various media that wasn't intended to be broadcasted, but somehow, ended up in the eyes of the general public. Early Prototypes * Les enfants was the first Code Lyoko prototype. It was made as a student project at Gobelins, and was used once at an animation festival. From there, it was archived. * Garage Kids was the next leaked Code Lyoko prototype. It never was meant to be broadcasted, and was instead intended as a prototype. Somehow, it leaked into the general public. * The Code Lyoko Literary Bible had several differences from the show itself. Some of these included Franz Hopper as the school's science teacher throughout the series, and the Tower Interface was on the first level of the towers, with the second level non-existent. * The Code Lyoko Literary Bible itself is Leaked Content. Sophie Decroisette revealed its existence in an interview once, saying that it was a document not meant to be seen by the general public. However, several copies have leaked online. Leaked Season 2 Development videos During the production of season 2, 3 prototype videos were made, one for each of the Vehicles. These were meant for basic modeling, and as templates for animation. In the background of them, an early version of the Virtualization music can be heard. Code Lyoko Overboard Odd Code lyoko Overwing Yumi Code Lyoko Overbike Ulrich Censored Content Sadly, Code Lyoko has been censored a handful of times. Though this list attempts to be all-inclusive, there are probably several missing cases: * Season 4 was never dubbed or aired in Japanese. * In "Attack of the Zombies", several scenes were removed by Moonscoop due to concerns about violence. * In "X.A.N.A. Awakens", a scene was removed that involved Odd chasing Ulrich, only to accidentally collide with Sissi, and land with his hands on her breasts. This was removed due to time considerations, plot issues, and because Moonscoop thought having somebody openly grab Sissi's breasts on camera was too blatantly explicit. * In "Final Round", there was a scene where William stabs Yumi with his Zweihänder and the deleted scene showed how the sword went right through Yumi's chest. This scene was deleted because it was thought to be too violent and inappropriate for a young audience. Deleted Scenes In several episodes, some scenes were removed due to broadcast time, poor quality, or other reasons. Though this list attempts to be all-inclusive, there are probably several missing cases: * In "New Order", there was going to be a faint audio effect of the wind calling out for Aelita, when she found the Hermitage. This was cut out. * In "The Codeless", there was a scene involving William which was cut due to time considerations. Minor Changes * Tyron was initially named Alan Meyer, followed by Ikonov. This was changed on both counts due to intellectual property issues. * A second Papercraft Model was planned for Yumi Ishiyama, to be released after the model Ulrich Stern, but this was canceled, and later found in archives. Data-teardown Content Like most video games, all of the Code Lyoko games have something in common: there is content on the media which, while present, is not actually accessible in the game. Such data is usually left over from development, part of scrapped features, or a by-product of internationalization. Though this list attempts to be all-inclusive, there are probably several missing cases: * In the discs for Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, all but one of the videos have two copies. This is because the game was made to be multi-region, and consequently, several versions were needed of the same content. Usually, only one set is accessible in the game, and the other is deadcode. * In the early versions of Quest For Infinity, there was an alternate version of A World Without Danger, that wasn't part of the final versions. It can be heard here: http://codelyoko.fr/medias-fichier-260.cl. * In a teardown of the Code Lyoko Social Game, there is data for several things which aren't actually present in the game. There is also data for Monsters that aren't actually seen in the game. Sector Five was this for a long time, but an update was released which added Sector Five to the game. * The Code Lyoko MMORPG is nothing but this, since the project was cancelled. It's a priority on the wiki to find a copy of the source code. Further Reading http://en.codelyoko.fr/scriptsvsepisodes/ Unused Stuff (Get Ready to Virtualize & Fall of X.A.N.A.) Originally, there was going to be more cutscenes in Get Ready to Virtualize. For example; Code Earth, Ulrich saves Yumi from Scyphozoa. It is unknown why they are not used. These were found in game files. There is also a cutscene found in Fall of X.A.N.A. files, where the Lyoko Warriors are waiting for the transporter with their old avatars. Category:Code Lyoko Category:Game Category:Social Game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Moonscoop Category:Antefilms Category:Unreleased Content Category:Les Enfants Category:Garage Kids Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize